In the automobile industry, automobiles are painted within a paint spray booth at a point along an assembly line. Paint used to coat the automobile is provided to a spray booth from paint systems utilizing storage tanks located outside of the booth through spray hoses within the booth. More particularly, current designs of paint systems generally utilize two tanks located in close proximity to the automobile production line. The first tank is generally referred to as a circulation tank and is configured to hold and circulate the circulation paint actually being utilized in the paint booth. The second tank is generally referred to as the mixing tank and is configured to mix the proper ratio of added paint and solvent (when required) to achieve a desired mixture before being added to the circulation tank. Paint is generally added to the mixing tank by lifting and pouring a 55 gallon drum of paint into the tank.
Issues arise with this system in that each tank, comprising an 85 gallon container for example, requires a great deal of floor space for storage as well as effort to pour the 55 gallon container of paint into the mixing tank for mixing with an additive. In addition, the prior systems require twice the number of components for operation (e.g., two tanks, two pumps, two lines, etc.) and consume more initial paint and cleaning material. Accordingly, there is a need for a paint mix system configured to conserve floor space, effort and reduce the cost of operation.